This invention relates generally to presenting browser content and, more specifically, to presenting browser content to a user at a level of detail and technological depth that is commensurate with a knowledge level of an online community.
The Internet has made it possible for a user to electronically access any content at any time and from any location. With the explosion of information, it has become increasingly important to provide users with information that is relevant to the user and not just information in general. Further, as users in today's society rely on the Internet for their source of information, entertainment, and/or social connections, it is critical to provide users with information they find valuable.